


Redemption of Grima

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: For SF's WYBO:Write me a story about a character who has committed an immoral act (or acts) in their past.





	Redemption of Grima

It was hard to tell when exactly Grima stopped being “evil" and became a “hero".  Even though he once wouldn't have cared what others thought of him, he had since found he does...and that is a thought he doesn't like…especially since they throw around such words as “vile beast" and “filthy demon".  Though they act like they don't say those things, Grima knows that they do. The so called “heroes" from other worlds that he semi is forced to work alongside- worms really- have all manner of words that they use to describe him.  Most he can tolerate since to be fair, he'd killed a few people, threatened death and was generally considered to be the last one _anyone_ wanted to be around because of the general chaos he'd created, however there was a point where that started to change.

 

To kill and destroy had been second nature, though that still sort of was, Grima couldn't help but wonder why it made him feel...ashamed of himself, to feel as if there was black tar slowly making him sink into the inky abyss of hell before the burning began.

 

Perhaps it was the tiny bundles not too far from where he stood, writhing away as their occupants were sucking on their fingers, or their whole hands really.

 

Not too far from them was the one who'd gone through however many hours of labour to bring the pair into the world of Zenith, much to Commander Anna’s displeasure, and doubtless the unspoken rule of heroes not having children in Zenith had been comprehensively shattered with the twins’ birth.

 

Of course it was understandable really, Commander Anna had been both shocked and horrified when the Summoner had been found to be with child.  She had been so furious in fact that Grima had feared the worst. It still amazed him to see the Summoner snap in return, the huge argument lasting a good hour before the red haired woman was comprehensively silenced.  Especially since the Summoner pointed out that she wasn't able to fight so the Commander had better just let it be. That had been one of the few moments where the words had hurt. He had of course kept his features into a schooled mask but deep down...Grima was hurt.

 

The worst was far from over.  It did not take long for the rest of the so called “heroes" to find out.  Some were happy for the Summoner, the vessel actually handled it well- perhaps the knowing look had been for Grima- and had been happy to help where he could.  Those who were not...well Grima had endured worse words. Though that the words were directed at the Summoner made it all the more painful in a way. She didn't deserve their cruelty,

“...Can't even believe she'd let that _thing_ corrupt her like that!”

“You'd be surprised.  Maybe he used dark magic to control her.  Then it'd just be a matter of time before we're all ruined.”

“Ya really think she's lost the plot?  Maybe we need a new Summoner!”

“Yeah right and who'd say that to the Commander?  Not me. They've made their bed may as well lay in it…”

“Can you even believe she sunk as _low_ as freaking _Grima_?!”

“Hard to believe a woman like Summoner could want something so vile as that _thing_.”

 

To be fair, however Grima _did_ earn that kind of a reputation, especially on his arrival to Zenith where he'd threatened everyone, including the Summoner who simply shook her head and treated him with a kindness he was not used to, a kindness that eroded the years of hurt, anger and suffering he had gone through to make him the way he _thought_ he _should_ be to humans...

 

~~~

 

Anna had a headache.  She had been furious of course when she found out that the Summoner was with child.  She came to the makeshift nursery and had gone quiet when she saw Grima carefully holding one of the newborns, one of the Morgans.  Both because she'd not expected the reaction, and because Grima wasn’t exactly what she thought of as a fatherly type. She was surprised as he made a conscious effort to keep the child firmly supported in his arms, a tenderness she did not expect to see.  Perhaps they were wrong about the Fell Dragon…?

 

Seeing as the Summoner was asleep, Grima decided to check upon the closest baby.  The newborn gurgling as she wriggled in her blankets, tiny legs kicking as she beheld him with such innocent eyes.  A breath caught in his throat. Morgan. That was the name chosen for both babies. He shakily reached out to his daughter, born by the Summoner.  The child having spotted her father's hand was quick to grip it in her own tiny grip. She was surprisingly strong for one so tiny and frail.

 

In that moment Grima couldn't help it.  Strange feelings bubbled up his chest. What was going to happen to them?  Surely he'd be allowed to keep his little family together. He watched as Morgan made the closest apparently expression to a smile.  Such a pure creature...smiling at the most unholy of beings...it hurt.

 

Grima didn't know how long he stood there, his child's hand gripping his forefinger, smiling at him.  It reminded him of the Summoner in a way. Her soft smile, that she saved just for him...he didn't deserve it.  He had done nothing to deserve this level of happiness.

 

He only had to think back to the time before he was summoned.

 

_The smell of burning fires, the screams of the dead and dying.  An all consuming blaze of destruction choking the life out of the world around him.  The Fell Dragon smiling at it all, being entirely at ease with it. Assuming he would be free to continue this for eternity.  Nothing could have come close to it...and yet there was that annoying worm that was standing up to him. That wretched girl with that damnable Fang of Naga.  How Grima hated it. The burning, wouldn't have been enough. It wouldn't have…_

 

He didn't realise he was crying.  Until gentle hands wrapped themselves around his waist, “Are you okay?” a soothing, feminine voice gently washed over him, a knowing voice that spoke with a tenderness he'd come to lean on.  However just because he was her mate did not mean he could allow himself to indulge in her.

“I'm fine.” He scoffed, and the Summoner chuckled gently,

“Of course.” She replied, used to his natural reactions, “Morgie and Morgan will need to nurse soon.” She said calmly, wincing a little he noticed,

“They seem to have a bottomless appetite…” Grima mused,

“In small doses, yes.  They can only take so much milk.” the Summoner smiled and Grima rested his head on her shoulder.  A bit awkwardly as she was shorter than him.

 

How in the worlds did Grima ever get in this situation?


End file.
